exploits_of_golarionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariesania Rousseau
Ariesania Rousseau is a main character of the Space Squad campaign and is a minor NPC in the Steampunk campaign. She is a supremely beautiful Changeling and talented with psychic magic, though known primarily is known for her bratty attitude and extremely lavish tastes -- not to mention her relations to The Dictator, even if only adoptive. She is next in line to the throne, as her brother, Sallyx Rousseau, has no interest in taking up politics. Space Squad Role Ariesania was present at the very beginning of the campaign, entering a small bar alongside her brother, Sallyx, just outside of Almas, the capital city of Andoran. The siblings met Cicero Morrissey, notable arsonist, and Basilith, a Tien diplomat and longtime friend of Ariesania's. It was revealed that they were needed to investigate a distress signal on another planet, and the Rousseau siblings were recruiting capable adventurers. Basilith joined willingly, though Cicero was initially hesitant; after signing a binding contract Ariesania created, they all set off to the capital to visit the Rousseau residence, where the Rousseau's father, the military leader of Andoran, awaited them. Their father informed the four that they should take the portal to Triaxus, and thus they set off for the planet. However, the previously-stable portal closed behind them, leaving them trapped on an alien planet with no way of returning home. The party traversed through the Triaxian wilds, and throughout, Cicero and Ariesania grew close; interactions in mindscapes of Ariesania's creation only solidified their attraction to one another, despite the Fetchling's playgirl attitude. They eventually joined a resistance to help restore the balance of dragons on Triaxus, and upon an airship, were set against a Tiefling named Vikadmat, who was a representative of a circle of leaders of the southern slave state on Triaxus. Vikadmat evaporated Basilith while he was in water elemental form, and at the loss of her best friend, Ariesania grieved; her feelings for Cicero temporarily forgotten. Once the airship landed, Cicero emerged from the woods with a halfling named Folio Viegun, who seemingly came from the middle of the woods. An escaped slave from Vikadmat's sect of rule, he was happy to hunt her down and search for freedom. They set for Vikadmat's spire, a demonic building, where unknowingly along the way, Cicero made a deal that would set her friends free -- at the cost of living out the rest of her days on Triaxus leading the undead armies of the Dead Scar. Vikadmat, despite killing Basilith and torturing Folio horribly, agreed to help the rest of the party escape, and teleported them to a massive spire simply referred to as 'The Dictator's Spire'. There, it was revealed the slavemaster of all was none other than Areisania and Sallyx's father, and he had intent to take over both Triaxus and Golarion. Dispatching a Dwarven Monk to prevent them from stopping his plans, killing Sallyx by punching his head in. At the last second, Vikadmat resurrected him with a Wish, wiping their memories of the event, and they escaped to Golarion. Space Squad 2: Five Years Later Role Ariesania and Sallyx lived in their home back in Andoran relatively peacefully, allowing Folio to live with them while he worked at the college, though this changed with the sudden appearance of Cicero once again. She reminded them of the horrors witness on Triaxus, and insisted they dismantle the Dictator's rule and free Vikadmat from the torture she was undergoing at his hands. They agreed, and set about one definitely way to save everything -- achieving godhood. Along the way, they met a crazed Gnome Summoner and her Eidolon, Miji and Narya. Miji was another one of the councilmen on Triaxus, and ended up agreeing to join the party to Absalom to take the Test of the Starstone. With the help of Brann and Krias Bronzebeard, they all made their way to Abasalom, finally making it to the Starstone cathedral. In went Ariesania, Sallyx, Cicero, and Folio -- only to die, each more horrible than the last. First was Cicero, who was ripped in half just in front of her; after came Sallyx, who was crushed to death by the spawn's tentacles; Folio was eaten alive by the creature's massive jaws. And finally was Ariesania, who attempted to control the monster, and instead only got controlled it. The Star-Spawn of Cthulhu took control of her mind, and used her as little more than a twisted plaything before she became its meal. Ariesania met Cicero in the Boneyard before Pharasma one final time to share a kiss with Cicero, before she was fated to remain as one of its inhabitants alongside the Lady of Graves forever.